Mr Sandman
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Dash has a strange habit when she's sleeping. Not that Fluttershy minds all that much. [EQG] [Breastplay] [Suckling] [Sleep Sex] [Sleep Molestation?]


It wasn't often Rainbow Dash stayed the night at Fluttershy's house. If anything, Dash almost avoided her house when it was close to her bedtime. She was never sure why. Did Dash just not like the smell of her house with all of the animals? It was clean and she made sure she was stocked with air fresheners. Perhaps Dash just wanted to hang out with some hooligans at the skate park. Fluttershy never did try to find reasons to criticize her friend, but she did hang out with some, oh, how to say it... "unsavory" crowd?

But Dash was a growing girl and very nearly a woman, as Fluttershy always concluded. She had the right to make her own choice, and even her own failures. That was her prerogative, as was the tongue piercing, the tattoos on each thigh, and her first puff of something that was almost certainly not medical. All of them were also described to Fluttershy after Dash had cornered her, all in very explicit detail whether she wanted to hear it or not.

Still, Dash was her friend. Dash was always there for her when being picked on at school. She could deal with it. It was no bother. They almost always called Fluttershy a slut for her heavily endowed chest, and that was about the extent of their creative insults. It wasn't her fault she was running a 34D and not even out of high school.

That didn't matter to Dash. Be it in the middle of practice, class, or anything, Dash would drop what she was doing and beat the stuffing out of anyone bullying her. She'd gotten into trouble plenty of times for fights, but no detention deterred her when Fluttershy was involved.

They were friends. Thinking fondly, Dash would always stop in her tracks if she so much as smelled trouble heading for the coward's direction. There was something nice about having her as a protector, a guardian to call on in need, a safety net to catch her should trouble become too much to bear.

What was strange was that Rainbow, unlike tonight, never wanted to go over to her house.

It was Fluttershy's choice to entertain guests to relax over tea, de-stress, and maybe watch a movie. Sedentary was never Dash's style. Fluttershy knew she was boring. Excitement was scary, being adventurous amounted to riding her bike to class rather than taking the bus.

So it confused Fluttershy to know end when Dash stopped by at eight at night and asked to crash until the following day, Blinking back her surprise, she gratefully obliged the request. Fluttershy was in her nighty, and Dash was in her school clothes still. Tired, but still dressed as she was that morning.

The usual pleasantries passed, but Dash remained rather tight lipped about why she had stopped by so late. Fluttershy didn't press the issue. That would be rude, and her friend would tell her when she was ready.

Fluttershy didn't have an extra bed, and both the cushions for the couch and the extra bedding was still wet from going through the washer. Neither girl minded getting a little close and sleeping in Fluttershy's bed, so together they hopped under the covers as the digital clock inched past ten.

A queen sized would have let them both sleep comfortably, but a budget didn't afford her the extra space. There was barely enough room for them both but it wasn't a bother. Anything for a friend. Fluttershy could feel Rainbow's warmth as she settled under the covers. Only inches of space separated the two and even then there wasn't much room to spare. Dash was tired enough to drift off almost immediately. Fluttershy relaxed as she too felt sleep claim her.

Dreams weren't something she paid attention to. Sure, she had them, but that was rare and even when she did, it was difficult to remember what they were after Mr. Sandman had his way with her. Something felt strange.

Awareness came upon her in slow, steady waves. She always hated when she occasionally jumped out of sleep like a girl possessed. Nice and easy was the way to go, just how she liked it. Her head turned towards her digital alarm clock.

"Only two?"

It was Friday so neither needed to worry about class, but it was still far too early to think about getting up. Fluttershy blinked the sleep from her eyes. She still felt warm and toasty. Too warm.

She squeaked high enough that Spike no doubt heard from across town. Rainbow Dash was lying on top of her, body splayed across her form like some satisfied lover. That wasn't what concerned Fluttershy. No, what concerned Fluttershy was that her nighty was pushed aside to free her generous chest with her friend latched onto a nipple like a hungry child.

"D-D-D-D-Dash?" she stuttered. Her friend's eyes were closed and she mumbled in her sleep. What was that sliding across her stomach? Hands?

Oh, bad touch. Bad touch! _Bad touch!_

Rainbow Dash had wrapped her arms around Fluttershy to steady herself as she nursed from the breast. Fluttershy wasn't lactating, but that didn't stop the suckling and nipple licking. Dash groaned in her sleep. Fluttershy _really_ didn't want to know what was going through her head.

Fluttershy's panties had immediately moistened. Despite the bullying she got from school, she was rather proud of her chest. She had always wanted to be a mother some day. Animals, so soft and sweet. To have a child of her own one day had been a fantasy for some time. She always felt the desire for a kid of her own whenever she was going through her period, something mother always said would pass.

It never did. Teenager in school or not, the call to care for one of her own was there.

Dash released the little nip and gave it a lick. Fluttershy saw both of her nipples standing erect. Dash licked her left tit once and resumed nursing for milk that wouldn't come. Fluttershy couldn't stop the moan that would have brought no end of teasing from Dash, or boasting if Dash thought she was thinking dirty thoughts about the athlete.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't let a sleeping Rainbow Dash manhandle her like this, even in sleep. At the same time, Dash would be mortified if she found out if she assaulted her friend while they were both supposedly asleep. Dash couldn't be woken, or left to her own sleepy desire to breastfeed.

Fluttershy shoved a first in her mouth to stop herself from making noise; Dash has switched breasts. Given her position atop of her, Dash's leg was pressed right against the cleft in her legs.

"This is not the sleepover I wanted!" she mumbled from behind the obstruction. Dash's only response was to hug her closer.

Oh, what to do? What to do? Fluttershy pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes as shame and arousal burned from deep within. It wasn't like Dash was ugly or anything. She was very pretty. Friends just...

Friends did not breastfeed from friends without asking permission!

A thought came to her mind. What if Dash _did_ ask for permission? She could feel the heat rising in her face at the prospect.

For now, Dash was lost to Mr. Sandman. She had freed one of her arms from her bearhug and used it to grab a breast and hold it in place. Dash would sometimes alternate between licking her hard nipples and sucking. Fluttershy shivered whenever she felt Dash's teeth nibble on a tit. She never bit, for which Fluttershy was thankful, but it did not stop the warmth blooming in her loins.

Dash shifted up, which had the consequence of pressing harder into Fluttershy's vagina. She gasped in delight as her clitoris was pinched between its hood and Dash's warm thigh. Fluttershy brought both arms up to Dash's shoulders to gently push her back onto her side of the bed. She tried to ignore the feeling of a pair of nips pressing against her own stomach. After getting her off, as in removing her from her own body as much as her leaking womanhood desired otherwise, she was considering finding father's stash of whiskey and downing a glass or two in hopes of burying the memory.

Dash just clutched her harder.

Fluttershy moaned her defeat and went limp. She couldn't escape without waking Dash. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she steeled her courage and let her sleep-fondling friend have her way with her. By no means did she want to—honest!—but it was slightly better than making her friend deal with the knowledge she was overly fond of Fluttershy's breasts when she slept.

She blushed. Why was Dash trying to nurse? Did she just like breasts? Maybe, but they slept together before and this never occurred. At least while Dash was sleeping; occasionally Dash did express a desire to have a bigger chest, given she had trouble filling even an AA cup bra.

The questions came, but she'd never get any answers while Dash was asleep. Even then, the answers may be more trouble than they were worth. Fluttershy gasped as Dash's lips slipped off her breast and tugged the nipple with her teeth. It hurt at first, but in her aroused state of mind, the pain quickly turned into a buzz of pleasure. Dash returned to suckling, planting her lips around a tit and sucking hungrily. Fluttershy watched with perverse fascination and delight as she saw Dash's jaw move with each attempt to draw milk from her breast.

Soft hairs brushed between her fingers. She blinked. Without ever realizing it, she had been stroking the back of Dash's head with one hand. Dash was her friend, and yet the blooming feeling of motherhood had been sneaking up on her ever since she awoke. That feeling of closeness between mother and child, so easily was it shifted when someone older was latched onto her breast.

Dash's crotch was straddling her thigh. She could feel a damp patch where fabric met flesh, the burning coals of Dash's own sleepy arousal. If her blush had gotten any more intense, she'd explode. Taking advantage of Dash would be... well, _impolite_.

Getting Dash off might make her stop, but if she ever woke up, that'd bring forth questions Fluttershy was sure would have no answers until the heat death of the universe. Perhaps even Dash even desired Fluttershy and just didn't have the will to say anything. Yes, that would explain why she was so protective of her.

One hand remained on Dash's head, while the other slunk down to her own crotch. Sliding a hand into her nighty, she was met with the slick feeling of her own girlcum coating her inflamed lips. She slid a finger across them gently to enjoy the spike of pleasure that shot up her spine. Her own clit was standing at attention and strained to be touched by either girl.

Dash was also thrusting her hips into her leg with increasingly jerky movements. Sexual or sensual, whatever impulse triggered Dash into nursing, it was getting her hot and bothered. That might be good; if she orgasmed, it might exhaust exhaust her enough to stop her from licking her boob.

Fluttershy panted into the pillow as she rubbed her clit in circles under her clothes. She desperately wanted to tear off her clothes, spread her legs, and rub one out until she was moaning into the night. She ran her fingers through Dash's locks, encouraging her to have her way with her. However due to previous sessions late at night with her talented fingers, she knew better than to let herself vocalize her passion. She removed her hand from Dash and bit down to muffle the pants of pleasure. Faster and faster she circled her clit while Dash lavished her chest with affection. The peak was getting closer and closer. The tightness in her loins was just about unbearable. All she would need is a little more to push her over the edge.

Fluttershy was glad she had bit down on her hand because she wouldn't know what curses she would have said once Dash bit her breast. Just like before, the pain quickly morphed into pleasure and as she hissed, her hips jerked up as she came. Dash had cum and bit down out of reflex; her own body was shuddering as she lay cradled in Fluttershy's chest. She felt the damp patch of Rainbow's undies suddenly drip her release which was joined by her own. Rather than circle her little love button, she began fiddling with it with all her strength before her hand could start cramping. The first orgasm was quickly followed by another and her fingertips were very nearly drowned in the flood of sex.

Like a snapped bowstring, her body became limp. It was all she could do to not drift off to sleep, one hand drenched in girlcum and the other sporting a large bruise where she had bitten too hard. Her unstained hand drifted to Dash's head and caressed her now limp body. The exertion must have been too much for Dash, for she had ceased trying to suckle. Fluttershy did her best to fix them both up and dry her hands on an already soiled shirt before the effort became too much and sleep claimed her as well.


End file.
